The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses and computer-readable non-transitory recording media with an image forming apparatus control program recorded thereon and particularly relates to a technique for delivering image data to external digital signage devices.
In recent years digital signage devices are becoming widespread as means for giving notice to many people of information in public facilities and so on. By generating and registering image data or the like for information on a dedicated management server provided externally of a digital signage device, an operator can change the contents of an informing image to be displayed on the digital signage device. Thus, as compared to conventional informing means, such as a notice and a notice board (bulletin board), the digital signage device can avoid the trouble of having to remake the contents of information, which makes it easy to offer up-to-data information.